


Fights

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 16





	Fights

Natasha x reader x Bucky

The three of you were incredibly stubborn, hard headed and opinionated people. The three of you had been together for years and though you all loved each other deeply, when the three of you argued you argued and loudly at that. 

If the team saw the beginnings of an argument brewing, they knew to steer well clear. They knew this after years of watching the three of you and seeing how explosive the arguments could get. 

Though the arguments could be loud, destructive and scare the team, especially Peter, they didn’t happen that often. The three of you tried your hardest to resolve any arguments and compromise where you could. 

But sometimes, you just couldn’t help when they happened. You just had to deal with them and wait for the storm to calm.

The first-time things ever became explosive between the three of you was four months into your relationship. 

The three of you had just gotten back from a mission and the entire flight home had been riddled with silent tension and both your partners had sending looks your way to let you know that you were in for it when you got home. 

Once the quinjet landed, you went to go back to your room but you were stopped by Natasha grabbing your arm and leading you into the elevator with Bucky following closely. 

None of you said anything as the elevator moved up to their floor. None of you said anything when it stopped. None of you said anything as Natasha dragged you into the living room. None of you said anything, until;

“What the hell was that?” Natasha snarled as you sat on the couch. “Seriously what the fuck was that?”

“That was me doing my job, Nat.” You said, leaning into your seat. 

“Your job is to stay alive. That wasn’t you doing your job, that was you endangering your life.” Bucky told you, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Does it matter that I risked it? I saved Wanda and Steve in the process.” You defended, mirroring Bucky’s body language. 

“Yes, it matters!” Natasha shouted, throwing her hands into the air. “You almost died!”

“But I didn’t!” You exclaimed, jumping from the couch. “I’m still here, I’m still alive, why are you acting this way?”

“Because you jumped in front of that gun like it meant nothing. You risked your life, you could be dead right now, Y/N!”

“I’m not dead. I did the job. I got the data and I saved two people lives in the process. God why are you freaking out about this?”

“Because you could be dead right now!” Bucky screamed. “Instead of us having this conversation, we could be planning your burial. You don’t understand how reckless and irresponsible you’re being with your life.”

“Oh, so now you have a problem with being reckless? That’s rich coming from the two of you.” You snapped, scoffing loudly. 

“What does that mean?” Natasha questioned, narrowing her eyes dangerously at you. 

“It means you’re both hypocrites. You two do reckless, stupid, crazy things on missions all the time. You always throw yourself into the line of fire and I never say a word. Now I do it once and am considered a child. Seriously the two of you can go fuck yourselves.“ You said, shaking your head and moving towards the elevator. 

“Where are you going?” Bucky asked. 

“Back to my floor for the night. Come find me when you understand the meaning of hypocrisy.” You told them and moved into the elevator. You didn’t say another word as the doors closed and you could no longer see Natasha or Bucky. 

True to your word, you stayed on your floor that night. You were far too angry at the pair to even consider how they felt watching you jump into the line of fire but you had to watch both of them do it far too often. 

When you awoke the next morning, it was to a cold bed. Sharing a bed with two others was always warm. Sometimes it was almost unbearable but it was better than a cold bed. But the one thing that was different this morning was that you smell something cooking. 

“What’s this then?” You questioned, leaning on the kitchen doorway. Bucky and Natasha stood in your kitchen, Natasha stood by the stove and Bucky stood next to her stirring together a mixture. 

“This is breakfast.” Natasha answered. “And because I love you, I put Bucky on batter duty only.” She smirked. 

“Well thank you for that but can I ask why?” You asked, now moving into the room. 

“This is an apology.” Bucky explained. “What you did yesterday was incredibly stupid.” He started, causing you to let out a loud sigh. 

“Please, you two, it is too early in the morning to have this conversation again.” You said, sitting at your table. “So, if you’ve come to yell at me again, can you just let me make a coffee first?”

“We’re not here to yell.” Bucky told you. “As I said before, this is an apology. You’re right, we throw ourselves into danger all the time and never think about you. You did what you had to do and that’s our job. And we can respect your judgement.”

“We can respect your judgement as long as you don’t get yourself killed.” Natasha amended, placing plates on the table. “Because if you get killed, they’ll be dead within seconds of you and I’ll bring you back just to strangle you.”

“Duly noted.” You nodded, leaning into Natasha as she kissed your forehead. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Always, baby doll.” Bucky said, kissing you and taking a seat next to you.

It was late when the three of you had your next large-scale fight. The three of you were sleeping on Natasha and Bucky’s floor. Though sleeping it was not sound. 

“No!” Bucky yelled, jolting the bed and waking both you and Natasha from your sleep. You snapped your head to the side and saw Bucky breathing heavily with his head in his hands. 

“Bad dream?” Natasha questioned, placing her hand on his shoulder. Bucky jerked away under her touch and snapped his head towards the two of you. 

“Don’t touch me.” He exclaimed loudly. Natasha raised her hands where he could see them as you shifted on the bed to face him. 

“Bucky it’s okay. It’s just us.” You said soothingly. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

Bucky stared at the two of you for several seconds before letting out multiple harsh breaths. He then gave you both a sharp nod. 

“I’m okay. I’m good.” He said, getting out of bed. 

“Buck, I think it’s time we talk about the therapist again.” Natasha said, stopping the man in his tracks. 

“No, I don’t think we need to.” Bucky shut her down. 

“Bucky this is the third time this week you’ve woken up screaming. You won’t talk to us or to Steve about it, you need to talk to someone.” You told him. 

“I don’t need to talk to anyone about anything.” He snapped, turning away from the two of you. 

“No, okay, you know what? You’re burning up Bucky.” Natasha said, standing from the bed. “You are not okay and you need to talk to someone. I have tried really hard not to push you on this but you need me to right now. You need help.”

“I don’t need anything from anyone. And I certainly don’t need this.” He growled, moving towards the bathroom. 

“Fine if you don’t need anything, you don’t need us.” You said, standing next to Natasha and taking her hand in yours. “We’re going down to my floor. Come find us when you’re not going to keep pushing us away.” You added, pulling Natasha out of the door.

Bucky didn’t attempt to stop either of you leaving as you both stalked out of the room and into the elevator. 

“Should I have been less harsh?” You asked Natasha as you both stood in the elevator. 

“No med, he needs the push.” She told you, wrapping her arms around your waist and pulling you close to her. “Deep down he knows he needs someone, he just needs that push. Lord knows Steve refuses to tell him so.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” You sighed, leaning into her.

“I’m away right.” She teased, kiss you on your nose. “Now let’s get your ass to bed. Hell knows how grouchy you get when you’re tired.” She said, giving your ass a tap as the doors opened onto your floor.

“You shot the wall once because you didn’t get any sleep and Tony dared speak to you.” You deadpanned as you both walked into the bedroom. 

“Yeah but it was Tony.” She defended, climbing under the covers with you. “So it doesn’t really count. Night, med.”

“Night sweetheart.” You responded, kissing the woman before curling in under her chin.

Neither of you saw Bucky for the next two days. You both stayed on your floor while Bucky stayed on his and Natasha’s. According to Steve, who had visited him yesterday, he didn’t want to leave the floor and he especially didn’t want to see anyone.

He’d told Steve, before asking him to leave, that he needed to think some things over and he wasn’t going to leave the floor until he worked it out.

You and Natasha were curled up on the couch watching some movie that F.R.I.D.A.Y had picked when you heard the elevator ding. Bucky exited the elevator but didn’t move much further than the exit.

“Is this a bad time?” He questioned, looking down at his feet. To put it simply, he looked terrible. His hair looked greasy and hung down in front of his eyes, he looked as though he hadn’t showered or slept since the fight and he appeared as though he felt incredibly guilty.

“No, this isn’t a bad time.” Natasha said, amusing the movie. “Come sit, Buck.” She said as you patted the seat next to you. He didn’t say anything as he slowly waked over and took the seat next to you.

For several seconds no-one said anything. You all just sat there watching each other. No-one said anything until,

“I’m a mess.” He admitted, pushing his hair out of his face. “I haven’t been okay in a long time and I don’t know why, but now it’s starting to show. I want to be okay, but I really do but I can’t sleep. I can’t sleep without having several nightmares a nigh, I can’t eat, I can’t do anything because I’m burning up.

You were right, both of you. I think I need help” He said finally looking up. “And I’ve needed it for the longest time and I just haven’t done anything about it.”

“That’s all we needed to hear, baby.” You smiled and leaned over to embrace your lover. Natasha moved onto his other side and wrapped her arms around the two of you. The three of you sat in the position for a long time and when you finally pulled apart you stayed on that couch discussing options until you all fell asleep.

Because Tony didn’t need a reason to throw a party, or do anything really, none of you were ever really surprised when he announced one. So, when he entered the living room you all frequented and told you that you all needed to attend a party that night, none of you really questioned it.

At seven that night the three of you all entered to see the party in full swing. Apart from the rest of the team, none of you knew most of the people Tony invited. To be fair, personally you believed Tony didn’t know half the people he invited.

“Let’s go get a drink.” Natasha growled as you all entered. You and Bucky shared a look over her head as she pulled you both towards the open bar.

“Are you feeling okay, Tash?” You asked, taking a seat on one of the stools.

“Fine. I’m feeling fine.” She told you, her tone a little less harsh than before but still quite harsh. As she moved behind the bar to pour drinks for the three of you, you looked over at Bucky who shrugged.

As the night progressed Natasha looked as if she were growing increasingly annoyed at anyone who approached you or Bucky.

“I’ll be right back, dolls.” Bucky said, kissing you both on the cheek. “I see Steve and I need to talk to him about something.” He told you, picking up his drink and moving over to his blonde friend.

“Natasha, I need you to meet someone.” Tony said, coming over and taking the redheads hand. “I’ll return her to you in a second Y/N.” Tony promised you.

“Bring her back in one piece, Tony.” You commented, taking a sip of your drink and waving to Natasha. “Have fun, sweetheart.”

You sat at the bar on your own for a few minutes before someone sat in the chair across from you.

“Is this seat taken?” A woman asked, crossing her ankles together. 

“Kind of redundant to ask if you’ve already taken the seat.” You said, raising an eyebrow at her. The blonde laughed lightly and tilted her head to the side. 

“Funny and pretty. Is there anything you can’t do?” She asked. “I’m Dana.” She introduced, holding her hand out to you. 

“Y/N.” You said, shaking her hand twice. Dana sat there and continued to talk at you for a while. You weren’t really paying attention to the blonde-haired woman as you looked around for your partners. 

“So, is that a yes?” Dana questioned, snapping you back to reality. 

“Pardon?” You asked, shaking your head slightly. 

“Do you want to leave this party with me? You know, have some fun?” She said suggestively. 

“Dana I’m going to stop you right there. I’m not interested in you that way, honestly I’m not really that interested in you, I’m sorry.” You told her. 

The blonde merely grinned before leaning in closer to you. 

“C’mon kitten, you know you want me.”

“I know that you have a death wish.” Natasha stated, suddenly appearing by your side. “Flirting with my girl Iike that will see you on my bad side. She said fuck off.” She finished with a slight snarl and pulled you off your stool. 

“Tash calm down.” You pleaded as she pulled you towards Steve and Bucky. When you got closer you could see that the men weren’t alone. A busty brunette and a sandy haired man were standing with them. 

“Oh come on.” Natasha huffed, hastening her steps. “Bucky let’s go. Steve I wouldn’t do either of them. You might catch something.” She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along with you. 

You didn’t stop moving until you made it to a deserted hallway far from the festivities. 

“Nat, are you going to tell us what’s wrong with you tonight?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“They keep touching and looking at you two as though your theirs.” Natasha said. “You’re not theirs you’re mine.”

“So you’re in a pissy mood because you’re having a pissing contest with every guest?” You asked in disbelief. “We’re not fire hydrants, Tash. You can’t keep pissing on us to stake your claim.”

“I’m not trying to have a pissing contest with anyone.” Natasha defended herself. “I don’t have to. I love you. Both of you. Me not them. You’re both mine and that’s that.” She added, lunging forward ad smashed her lips to yours. 

Natasha roughly kissed you before pulling away and repeating the kiss with Bucky. 

"I love you.” She repeated. “I have never loved anyone as I have with the two of you and I don’t want anyone to take you from me.”

“No one’s going to take us from you.” You said, taking her hand in yours. 

“Because we love you.” Bucky added, wrapping his arms around the two of you. 

“Now that we’ve got that taken care of.” Natasha said after several minutes. “We’re in a dark end hallway, far from Tony’s party. Is there anything you can think of that that could make this moment even better?” She asked. 

You did not return to the party for hours.


End file.
